I Lied
by dreamerandwriter93
Summary: A song fic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Second chapter is Make you Love ME by Kaci Brown. Basic Dasey......Enjoy! Chapter 3 Twisted by Carrie Underwood..Chapter 4 That's What You Get by Paramore
1. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own LWD or the song.**

**A/N: This is my first story. The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Feed back would be great.**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night __I count the colors in his eyes_

Casey climbed into the Prince. She sighed. She loved sitting in the passenger seat when he drove. Derek climbed in and started the car.

"What happened last night?" she asked remembering how Derek stomped into the house and stayed in his room the whole night. Casey felt something was off. After all he had everything he wanted.

"Oh nothing. Just got into a fight with Sam." He said a little off.

"Oh," Casey said sort of depressed. So he was still dating what's her name. "What about?" Derek and Sam didn't fight over nothing and it had to be serious considering Derek's reaction.

"Hmm." He asked not paying attention to Casey. "Oh just Kendra. He thinks that she's not good enough." He laughed a little. Casey let out a small smile.

"Hey Case, do me a favor?"

Casey turned to him. "Depends. What?"

"Don't fall in love." Derek chuckled.

_Don't ever fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

Too late thought Casey. Sighing she turned toward the window. Same old oblivious Derek. But Derek was thinking. God why did Sam have to ask if Casey loved me?

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. They parted going to their separate classes. Casey distracted herself from Derek by throwing herself into her school work. Third period her only class with Derek. The teacher was absent and left no work so everyone went off into their own groups. Casey sat by herself and was working on a paper due in two weeks. Emily rolled her eyes and went over to Casey.

"Case, There's a sub and no work. So WHY are you working?" pointed out Emily.

"Em, you know I have to focus." Casey answered annoyed Emily was distracting her from her work.

"No, we are playing a game and you are playing." Said Emily taking Casey's books and turning back to the circle. Groaning Casey joined them.

"Hey, Princess decided to join us." Teased Derek. Sam and Emily rolled their eyes.

"Hey Case," said Sam with a big smile. What the hell is that about? Casey narrowed her eyes.

"So guys let's play truth." Said Sam. Derek and Casey lifted their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Truth?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. Truth or Dare without the dare." Explained Sam. "So first Casey. What is…….Derek's favorite color?" Sam asked after looking around and seemingly randomly landing on Derek.

"Green." Answered Casey without thinking.

"Correct!" said Sam before turning to Emily. They played the game until the end of the period.

"Wow Casey, I didn't know you knew so much about Derek." Said Emily as they headed to their lockers.

"Well we do live in the same house." Replied Casey slightly blushing and busying herself with her locker.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

Casey watched Derek saunter around the lunch room. How is it that he is so tuned into everything but her heart? Sighing she turned back to her lunch as Derek flirted with some girl.

"Case, what's up with you lately?" asked Sam. Looking up Casey blushed. He couldn't know about her secret wishes to be one of those girls Derek flirts with.

"Oh nothing. Just sort of spaced out." Casey covered smiling.

"There is a reason I call her Spacey." Said Derek sitting next to her. She scowled.

"Whatever." Secretly Casey's heart was racing at how close Derek was to her.

"Damn it!" swore Derek. Everybody looked up at him. "I forgot lunch." Casey handed him five bucks.

"Huh?" he asked her confused.

"You always forget your lunch on test days." She simply said.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the __truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long_

Derek was waiting by the Prince. He sat there talking to some guys on the hockey team. A few girls crowded around them.

"Hey." Derek glanced at her. "Alright man, I'll see you later." He climbed into the car and drove home. Casey was staring out the window again. But she kept sneaking glances at Derek.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"Der…." Casey started but stopped when she saw the look he gave her.

"Kendra?" she asked staring straight ahead.

"Yeah." He gulped. "Look that never happened. Ok? I…..I don't cry." Casey smiled a little.

"What you were crying?" she pretended.

"Thanks Case." He whispered.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Casey bounded up to her room. They broke up!! But that still doesn't mean he likes me the same way. Ugh!!! Casey flopped to her bed.

"Yo, Klutzilla." Derek called barging into her room.

"What Derek?" Derek looked around.

"Wow! This is depressing. I thought I was the one who just broke up with someone." Derek joked then saw Casey's face.

"Whoa what's up?" He said sitting down next to her on the bed. "You've been stranger than usual lately."

"Just stuff." Casey told him. Actually it was you but you don't need to know that.

"Alright, but Sam and Emily and us are hanging out tonight." He said getting up and leaving her room.

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

Casey stood there talking to Emily. Derek and Sam were hanging out with a bunch of their friends. Derek stood there and glanced up and spotted Casey. He gave her a small smile before following a blonde girl out the door.

Casey released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"So Casey." Started Sam. When did he get here?

"Casey, what is with you and Derek?" Sam asked staring out the door where Derek left.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked confused.

"Well Derek's still Derek but you." Sam shook his head. "You have been not fighting back every time he does or says something. And Case, we all know you don't give up."

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

Casey just stared at Sam. Was it obvious that she liked Derek?

"Maybe it's nothing but I just noticed a difference in your attitude towards him." Sam shrugged.

"I….uh…uh…" Sam nodded. Where's Emily? Looking around Casey spotted Emily flirting with some guy across the room. Ugh great help she'll be.

"Just a quick question." Casey looked back at Sam.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

Casey nodded. "Okay ask away." What she didn't know was Sam saw Derek walking up behind her.

"Do you love Derek?" Sam asked looking directly in Casey's eyes. He saw out of the corner of his eye Derek stop.

"I….he's my brother. I have to love him. Whether I like it or not." Muttered Casey.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sam said firmly annoyed at her for worming her way out of it.

"Then I don't know what you mean. Derek is my friend and step brother. Nothing more!" Casey lied. Sam knew she was lying but the hurt look on Derek's face stopped him from pushing it further.

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_If yo__u ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_


	2. If I Could

**Disclaimer: AgainI don't own LWD or the song.**

**A/N: So this is a second chapter thing. This song is Make You Love Me by Kaci Brown. If you guys like I might keep adding chapters so let me know.**

_Can't walk down the street_

_Can't sit in my room_

_Can't close my eyes_

_Without thinking of you_

_Can't smell a rose_

_Can't look at the moon_

_Can't take a breath_

_Without missing you_

Derek stared up at the ceiling of his room. He listened to Casey move around her room. Ever since he heard Casey say Derek was only her friend he felt……

But that's just it he felt pain, hurt, confusion? It didn't make sense its CASEY!! Sighing he rolled over and stared at the wall separating their rooms.

What was going on? He had been in a fog for days now. He couldn't be feeling things for Casey. Yet ever since that night life just was empty.

Derek didn't enjoy anything he used to. Playing his guitar, teasing Casey, even playing with Marti wasn't enjoyable. How could CASEY do all that to HIM?

_It's such a beautiful thing_

_But it doesn't make sense_

_Without you babe_

_If I could I would make you love me_

_If I could I would leave this place_

_I'm the one who could make you happy_

_I try so hard but I can't walk away_

Derek listened closely to the noise coming out of Casey's room. Tears. Great.

She was probably crying about one of her stupid boyfriends. They all were stupid even Sam. But Max was the worst. Ugh why am I complaining about her boyfriends??

Derek punched his pillow and turned away from the wall. If he could change everything he would. Right now he wouldn't be awake having his heart wrenched out by two different girls.

Kendra. What was he going to do? He felt serious about Kendra yet she just ended it. He hurt but Casey understood and didn't even try to say he would be ok. She just got it.

Was that why he??? Nah, Casey was a weirdo. I mean look at how she's been acting for the past few days. Klutzilla and Spacey had returned. Ugh he should talk to her. Shouldn't he?

_Why can't you be here_

_Why did you leave_

_Is it my fault_

_You don't love me_

_Why do I cry_

_Why don't you call_

_Why does it seem_

_You don't care at all_

The Next Morning

Derek was up early for the weekend. Casey was just sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So…." Derek said sitting down in his chair. Casey glanced at him and shrugged. Annoyed that he didn't even matter that much Derek picked a fight.

"Remote." Casey looked at him.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me remote." Derek said waiting for her to hand it over. But really hoping for a fight.

"Uh, I don't think so." Casey scoffed.

"Casey…" Growled Derek. She just rolled her eyes. What was with her a perfectly good opportunity for a fight and she passes it up.

"Alright what is with you?" Derek snapped getting up and turning the TV off.

"What?" Casey stared at him. He just paced in front of her.

"God Casey what's going on you have been acting……..not you-ish!" yelled Derek.

"Umm not you-ish isn't a word. And I have been acting like me." She yelled back before storming up to her room.

Good job Derek, he told himself sarcastically.

_You don't feel a thing_

_I don't understand_

_Why I need you babe_

_I'm the one who could make you happy_

_I try so hard but I can't walk away_

That Night

Derek and Casey had avoided each other all day. It was all her fault, she just gets me so…..so confused. I mean any guy would feel the same. After all she had been sending mixed signals.

Wait, did I just? I am reading into Casey's actions way too much. But what was with the acting sort of nice-ish to me and maybe even getting more than brotherly affection. Then just saying oh he's my brother. Was she trying to play with me.

Derek closed his eyes. He maybe might have almost admitted he had more than sibling feelings for Casey. AHHHHHH! What is going on?

And how can after sending all those sign just bat her eyelashes and say there's nothing. Groaning Derek turned in his bed once again. If only he could show her that he would never hurt her.

Sighing Derek turned again and stared at the ceiling just like the night before. If he could he would make himself forget her. Damnit!

Derek pushed the covers off his body and started pacing around his room. Casey made him so frustrated.

His door creaked open. He turned expecting to see Marti. It was Casey.

"I heard you pacing." She said standing shyly in the door way.

He stared at her. He wanted her to go away. But more than that he wanted her to stay and talk to him and comfort him. Who was he kidding he wanted her?

"Kendra?" she asked quietly never looking him in the eye.

"Yeah," he nodded. She looked up at him. He saw that mixture of feelings in her eyes.

"You'll be okay. It supposed to hurt but you'll be okay." She whispered more to herself then to him. Derek gulped and nodded.

She turned to leave. "Case?" he called out. She turned back around.

"Case, what about you?" he asked walking towards her.

"What about me?" she said a little confused. Derek was standing directly in front of her now.

"Are you ok?" He asked her looking directly into her eyes. "I mean earlier I blew up at you and you took it."

She nodded. "I just….just feel sort of weird."

"You're Casey. You're always weird." he teased. She gave a small smile.

"I'll see you in the morning Derek."

Sighing Derek closed his door and climbed into bed, only to dream about Casey.

Casey didn't go back to bed. She stood outside his door and when she heard his light snoring she whispered. "I'm not ok. I want you, Derek."

_Get away get away_

_If I could I would make you love me_

_If I could I'd forget your face_

_I know I could make you happy_

_I try so hard but I can't get away_

_Get away from you_


	3. Twisted Love

**A/N: Hey! Sorry It took so long!! Seriously Sorry!! But this might be the last chapter. So the Song is Twisted by Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own. I wish I did. **

_Baby you're a wrecking ball crashing into me_

_Nothing I can do but fall piece by piece_

_You broke down every part__ of me that ever thought I'd never need you, baby_

Casey and Derek lived in this weird limbo stage. They liked the other but couldn't go forward or even backward. They were stuck.

Casey stared at her computer it was 2 in the morning yet she couldn't sleep. Switching off the computer she turned back to her bed. Her eyes landed on the wall between her and Derek's room. Turning back around Casey paced around her room.

She needed to tell him. But before she could do that she needed a valid reason why she even likes him. Sighing Casey racked her brain about Derek. It was everything and nothing.

Ever since they met Casey felt this strong attraction. But he was a part of her family, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Suddenly it hit her they always fought because of the tension between them, sexual tension.

Groaning Casey sat on her bed. Ugh, what if he realized it too? She bolted up. Dear God no! If he figured it out that would be bad. What if she was imaging it? If Derek found out he would hold this over her forever.

Casey pulled a pillow to her face and screamed.

"Hey, Case, don't wake the whole house." Muttered Derek from the door way. Casey looked at him. He definitely had been missing out on sleep.

"You're missing beauty sleep." She scowled.

"whatever." He said coming into her room and sitting next to her. "So who's the guy?" Derek asked not looking at her.

"What?" Casey asked freaked out.

"C'mon Casey, you didn't expect me to figure out that you are crushing on some guy. So Who?" Derek explained turning to watch Casey.

"I…..uh…." she stuttered. Derek nodded.

"So you like him that much."

_It's twisted_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it__It's crazy,_

_ but so what__I may never understand i_

_t__I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gunna love you even if it's wrong_

Derek was back in his own room now pacing. He finally put two and two together. Casey like a guy. Not him but some other worthless prick who would hurt her.

Calm down, you don't know for sure. But her reaction when he asked her was more than enough for him to get she was falling hard for somebody.

Ugh, Case how can you make me go insane? I need help. But I can't tell Sam, he'll freak. Edwin maybe I mean he is close to Lizzie. Sighing Derek made up his mind to talk to Edwin.

**Next Morning**

"Yo, Edwin. After school I need you to do me a favor." Derek told his brother over breakfast.

"Yeah, Derek." Edwin said looking up from his plate.

"I need you to come to my room and I'll tell you the rest there." Derek said shoving food into his mouth. Edwin looked at Lizzie and shrugged.

At School

"D!" called a guy. Derek nodded hello. He spotted Sam over by their lockers.

"Sam!" Derek said opening his locker. Sam stood there uncomfortable.

"Derek." Sam said nervously. "Umm….man about the party." Derek turned to him.

"What you and Casey said never happened." Derek said in a monotone voice.

Sam nodded. "So What is with her though?" Sam looked up confused.

"I mean she's totally crushing on a guy. She's up until 3 every night and she's not……..I don't know spunky anymore." Derek continued. Sam gave him this look.

"Dude why do YOU know these things?" Sam asked with a smug note in his voice.

"I just do ok." Derek growled slamming his locker closed before walking away.

Sam smirked. He knew it they both were head over heels for each other. Only issue they didn't know the other liked them. Maybe Emily can help with that.

_Everybody's telling me I'm over my head_

_But they don't feel you lovin' me_

_They all say that I've gone crazy_

_Maybe, but it's too late now to save me_

_I'm too tangled_

Casey sighed, she needed sleep. Every night since the party she had been up until 3 in the morning.

"Whoa you definitely need sleep." Said Emily.

"Thanks Em." Casey said sarcastically.

"Really what is going on with you lately?" Emily asked following Casey to class.

"I don't know Em. I….I just don't know." Casey said sounding defeated. Derek shoved past her making her stumble into a guy.

"Sorry." Squeaked Casey.

"klutzilla." Mocked Derek.

Casey turned away upset. Emily glared at Derek and followed Casey as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Nice job Derek. She already feels bad enough." Emily hissed.

"Case, what's going on you normally would have killed Derek for that?" Emily asked coming into the bathroom and seeing her wiping a few tears away.

"Em, if I tell you this promise not to freak or yell." Casey pleaded. "And never tell anyone." Emily nodded.

"IkindamaybelikeDerek." Mumbled Casey looking at the floor.

"Huh? Case you're gonna need to speak properly." Emily said hugging her friend.

Casey took a deep breath. "I like Derek." Emily blinked. Did she hear right. Casey. Derek. Crap that made total sense!!!!!!!!

"Oh my God." Whispered Emily excited. Casey looked her.

"No, you cannot tell anyone. EVER!" Emily nodded and sat there hugging and comforting her friend. Who by accident just skipped class for the first time.

_It's twisted_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gunna love you even if it's wrong_

Sam leaned against Emily's locker. He spotted her as she came around the corner.

"Hey Em." He said moving aside so she can get into her locker.

"Sam." She said starting to unload books into her locker.

"I need a favor." Sam started. "Now before you say anything let me finish."

"is it about Casey and Derek?" Emily asked.

"yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked amazed. Emily just gave him an are you stupid look.

"ok, so when do we begin?" asked Sam.

_Even if it's twisted_

_Maybe it's not right_

_But that's all right_

_Yeah, it's all right tonight_

**After School**

"Derek." Edwin called snapping his fingers in front of Derek's face. Derek blinked.

"Sorry." Edwin nodded watching Derek.

"So……whatcha need me to do?" Edwin said plopping down on the bed Derek just emptied.

"What does one do when you like a girl you can't get?" Derek stated. Edwin looked confused.

"Um, move on find a new one?" he said questioningly. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's what I do but…"

"You think there's another way?" Edwin asked. Derek nodded.

"Make her jealous, be her friend. Seriously Derek have you tried those things?" Edwin said keeping a safe distance from his brother. Even though he looked distracted he could easily hurt Edwin.

"Umm, jealousy apparently isn't working we are if we both are in the mood friends." Derek said shrugging.

"She sounds like Casey." Edwin eyes lit up. "Hey, let's ask Casey!" he exclaimed before quickly shutting up from a look Derek shot.

"Okay not a good idea." Edwin sat with his eyebrows scrunched. "Who is she? Maybe that will help me."

Derek stared at Edwin so long that Edwin gulped, again not one of his best ideas.

"You wouldn't believe it." Derek mumbled.

Edwin's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. Who is it then?" All thoughts at how Derek can crush him were replaced with figuring out who mystery girl was.

"Cas……Callie, her name is Callie." Derek said embarrassed. Edwin thought for a second he was going to say Casey.

"Well I'll talk to Lizzie and we'll figure something out." Edwin said leaving Derek's room.

_It's twisted_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I may never understand it_

Casey just finished her homework when Emily called.

"Hey, Em!" Casey said.

"Case, you wanna hang out? I mean we technically don't have school tomorrow." Emily said hoping her friend would say yes.

"Well I mean…..alright. Let's go." Casey gave in tomorrow was the last day of classes before the flurry of tests and activities.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" squealed Emily. Casey laughed.

"I'll be at your house in a little while." Casey said before hanging up.

**An hour later**

Casey walked up to Emily's house.

"Casey c'mon!" Called Emily from the car. Laughing Casey hopped in.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere you'll love." Emily smirked.

Casey stared at her confused but just kept her mouth shut.

**Three Hours Later**

Casey and Emily had gone to their favorite restaurant and seen that new movie that everybody had been talking about.

"Tonight was fun Em." Casey said as Emily drove them home.

"Yeah." Emily said. "Damnit I forgot I have to make a quick stop Case." She turned the car around.

"Sure Em." Casey said. "Wait I'll Call Derek and ask him to pick me up."

Emily smiled. "Will he?" Casey smiled and nodded. "He still owes me from a bet." Emily laughed.

Casey pulled out her phone as Emily parked the car.

_Ring!!!_

_Ring!!_

_Ring!!_

"Whello," came Derek's muffled voice.

"Derek!" Casey sighed in relief. "I need a favor. Can you come get me at Thames Street?"

"Why? Did Emily get smart and ditch you?" Derek sneered. Casey could practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"No she needs to go somewhere and I need a ride home." Casey snorted. "You still owe ME." She said threateningly.

"Fine." Mumbled Derek.

_It's twisted_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what__I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gunna love you even if it's wrong_

Derek climbed into the car. He was relieved when Casey called for his help. An excuse to leave a really, really bad date.

He pulled up on Thames and spotted Emily's car. He waved.

Casey climbed into his car.

"Thanks Derek." She said happily as he pulled away.

"Whatever." He said avoiding her.

"Derek?" she asked her voice sounded hurt. Gulping he looked at her. "Did I do something?" She asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"Casey, no, no it's just…….I……" Derek mumbled. He didn't know what to say. He was hurt that she didn't like him the way he liked her. He was confused, he was in love.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Derek stopped the car and stared at her.

"Don't do THAT!" he yelled at her.

"what?" Casey said.

"Don't Apologize for something you didn't do." Derek growled.

"Fine but you could've fooled me with the way you are avoiding me." Casey snapped.

Derek sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That makes no sense. If we are friends we need to talk." Casey exploded at him.

"I thought I was just your annoying brother." Derek yelled back.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Brother? Why Would I even WANT to claim relation to you?" She scoffed.

"Well that's not what you told Sam." Derek snapped back before turning away from her. His stomach was fluttering and he couldn't look at her without warmth flooding through him.

"Is that why you angry?" Casey screeched. "Because I said I care about you?"

Derek continued to stare straight ahead.

"God you are stupid. I said that because Sam was annoying me." Casey said turning around.

"Wait. WHAT?" asked Derek.

"God, Sam as annoying me so I said you were like a brother. But in reality you are far from brother to me." Casey said. More Like boyfriend but that's a secret.

"Oh, I care about you Case."Derek mumbled the words stumbling out of his mouth.

Casey turned and stared at him. "You hypocrite." She exclaimed. "I say I care about you and you freak when you care about me too."

"Well you like me as a friend." Derek muttered. Pulling away from the curb thinking Casey didn't hear.

_Even if it's twisted_

_Even if it's just a little bit_

_Just a little bit_

_Just a little bit twisted_

_Yeah, it's twisted_

He cares about me more than a friend? Casey asked herself. Trying to decipher what Derek said earlier.

She stood up from her bed and started pacing.

"Casey, what's bothering you?" asked Derek, his hair sticking in every direction.

"Nothing." Casey said sitting in the computer chair.

"Case it's five to midnight and you're pacing." Derek said pointedly.

"Nothing." Casey said glancing at him. "Well, what did you mean by what you said in the car?"

Derek stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You said something about me liking you as friend and I don't know what you meant." Casey said staring at the floor.

"I……I…..You heard that?" Derek gulped. Casey nodded.

"God, I…..uh…..I um……." Derek stuttered. Casey looked at him. He was blushing and looked afraid.

"I figured you were upset I said I cared about you." Casey said so quietly Derek almost didn't hear.

"God no Casey!" Derek said quickly, "I like you but…….um……..I just……not the way you like me."

"OH!" Casey said blinking away tears. Derek saw them.

"No, no Case I like you." He gulped better do it now. "I like you a lot but not the way a brother should." His voice was hoarse and he stared at the wall above her head. His hands sweating and heart pounding.

Then he felt her arms around him. He blinked. "Casey?"

"I like you too." She said pulling him closer. HE wrapped his arms around her and stood there for awhile just holding her. He finally figured it out. And now he couldn't help smiling.


	4. Let Your Heart Win

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, stupid midterms. But Here is another chapter**

**Disclaimer: No I Don't Own LWD or That's What You Get by Paramore. I love both though.**

Emily watched Casey climb into Derek's car. Sighing she turned the car down the street and drove up to Sam's house. Emily walked up to the house nervously.

"Hey," Sam said as he opened the door and rushed her in.

"Hi," She smiled. "So, do we have a plan?" She asked sitting on his couch. Sam nodded his head shyly.

"Uh...I...uh," he gulped. "I'm having a party in two weeks." Emily nodded. Sam just stared at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Emily urged him on.

"Well I figured we could lock them in a room until something happens." Sam said his gaze flickering to Emily's face before resuming its glare at the floor.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Didn't that happen once? And if I remember there was shampoo, water, and toothpaste everywhere."

Sam nodded. "It was a stupid idea anyway."

Emily sighed. "I never said that. God Sam just lock them in an empty room that they can't destroy." Sam looked up at her.

"That just might work."

**Two weeks Later**

Casey looked at herself in the mirror. She looked decent enough to go out to a party. She had on jeans and pretty blue top that made her eyes pop.

"Ready to go?" Called Derek from the living room. Casey took one final glance. Alright time to go.

Derek was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "CASEY! WILL YOU HUR..." He cut off spotting her coming down the stairs. He was transfixed. He heard a gasp behind him.

"Oh, Casey you look so pretty!" cried Nora rushing forward to hug Casey. Casey smiled. Derek thought she looked...she looked beautiful enough to make Derek Venturi speechless. Casey obviously noticed this and flashed her smile in his direction.

"Thanks Mom. We'll be back later ok?" Casey said grabbing Derek and pulling him out the front door.

"Hey I was enjoying that view!" complained Derek when thoughts came back to him.

Casey laughed. "Well I couldn't do this in there." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No, no I wouldn't want to share this." He said into her ear. Smiling they headed to Sam's party.

**At the Party**

The music was loud, the place was crammed and the air was hot and smelled of beer and vomit. Casey cringed when she first entered. Derek glanced at her and gave her a small smile. They agreed on the ride here to keep their relationship quiet.

Casey spotted Emily and headed off in her direction. "Hey, Em." Emily grinned at Casey.

"Hey what's up with you?" She asked trying to be casual. Casey smiled.

"I'm good so far Derek and I only fought this morning." Emily chuckled.

"A new record huh?" Casey smiled and watched Derek talk to his hockey teammates. Emily noticed this and started grinning even wider.

Derek watched Casey talk with Emily.

"Dude, what is with you?" asked David, the goalie of his hockey team. Derek glanced over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Word on the street in Triple D hasn't been on a date in two weeks!" said another guy. Derek smirked at them.

"I've been busy with a certain girl." He said with a tone that ended the subject. The guys all looked at each other. A girl keeping Derek Venturi busy? For TWO WEEKS?

Sam watched Derek and noticed who he was staring at.

"Hi Derek," came a silky female voice. Derek looked down to see his most recent ex-girlfriend Kendra.

"Hey, Kendra." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, Derek I've been wanting to talk to you." She said sweetly, but Derek felt her threat.

"Kendra, later please. Let's just have fun tonight." Derek pleaded with her. She huffed a little and stalked away to her posse of Kendra clones.

Derek gulped and headed off to the kitchen to get a drink.

Casey had not been paying attention to anything Emily had said for the past 5 minutes. Kendra was here and she was talking to Derek.

Casey was silently fuming. How dare she? How dare he? Calm down it's not as if they left together. Composing herself Casey excused herself to get a drink.

Sighing at her stupidity and cursing for overreacting. She headed over to the counter and poured herself a soda after checking that there was no alcohol in the bottle.

Turning around Casey saw that the football team had all gathered in front of the door to the living room. Sighing she turned around and looked for another way out.

AHA! Casey spotted a door off to the right. Heading over she opened the door to see where it lead.

Casey saw it was a small bedroom. Derek was facing away from her talking to someone. Then he turned half way and Kendra was on top of him. Casey held back a gasp, tears, and anger. She quietly closed the door.

Emily found Casey half an hour later in the room she and Sam set up for them.

"Case? What's going on? You just disappeared." Emily asked leaning over her friend's hunched form.

"Nothing Em, just a little crazy right now." Came Casey muffled voice. Emily looked at her and bit her lip. She should get Derek he could fix this.

Emily ran downstairs and found Derek and Sam in the living room watching the girls and a few brave guys dancing.

"Derek?" she said out of breath. Derek looked at her confused. Sam cast her a worried glance. She ignored it.

"Derek please do me a favor and talk to Casey." She bit her lip again. "She's upstairs, and I think she had a breakdown or something." Derek stared at Emily. Sighing he slunk off up the steps to Casey.

"What are you doing? It's way too early!" Hissed Sam. Emily shook her head. I know what I am doing. Casey is crying. Send up Derek and he'll make it better." Sam shook his head. "We better go check on them."

Derek had searched all the rooms upstairs and finally spotted the last door. HE opened the door and spotted Casey in the fetal position on the chair.

"Casey?" He asked closing the door and running to her.

"Derek." Casey said coldly. "GET.OUT. OF. HERE!" Derek stepped back a few steps shocked.

"What? Case, I thought...what...I...you are freakin crazy." He said mumbling on under his breath.

Casey sat up, her eyes burned with her anger. "ME!" she shrieked. "This is all your fault!" Derek shook his head.

_No sir_

_well__ I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_it's__ your turn to take a seat_

_we're__ settling the final score_

Emily and Sam scurried up the stairs. They watched Derek go into the room where Casey was hiding.

"Hurry!" Emily said as they ran to lock the door after Derek. They heard the lock click and sat down against the wall. Sighing Emily looked over at Sam.

"Good job, Bond." She teased.

"Not so bad either Em." Sam smirked at her.

Derek was fairly sure Casey was crazy all he had done was show up at the party, fight with Kendra, and now be yelled at by his secret love.

"Casey, what did I do?" He pleaded as she finally stopped yelling obscenities at him.

Her eyes flashed like white hot lighting. Derek found himself staring off into her eyes. Wait what did she say?

"Kendra?" He asked confused. Casey glared at him. "I saw everything between you two. I thought you said even though it was a secret we were supposed to be faithful." Derek felt like she punched him in the gut.

"Oh Casey." He whispered reaching out to wipe away a tear.

"Don't touch me." Derek swore he could hear his heart break.

_And __why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide__you__ have made it harder just to go on_

_and__ why, all the possibilities __well_

_I was wrong_

Casey stared at Derek he stumbled after she pushed him away. She felt so cold, was it possible to feel your heart turn cold? She wondered, watching Derek battle with himself. Casey turned away just looking at him so hurt made the new ice around her melt.

"You saw what because if you saw everything then you would know Casey that she kissed me?" Derek yelled suddenly as if some of her words finally reached him. Casey turned around.

"You didn't push her off."

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_that's__ what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_and__ that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

This is what happens to you when you tell the truth? She didn't believe him.

"Casey I pushed her away." He said quietly. Casey whipped around, "No you didn't I saw her jump on you and basically swallow your face!" Casey screamed, tears following freely now.

"Casey, why would I kiss her? After everything that happened in the past two weeks you don't believe me?" Derek stared at her disgusted, hurt, and betrayed. Here had let her in shown her all that there was to him and she could throw it away?

"Derek, that's just it. You would, that's still a part of you." Casey said, but her voice cracked. Casey just hurried past him and tried to open the door.

"It's locked." She gasped angrily.

_I wonder_

_how__ am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

_Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built_

_W__hen you were here_

Derek heard Casey banging on the door but didn't think of it. He just sat on the floor and stared at the wood. Did anyone ever notice how they fit perfectly together? Why can't life and people be that simple? Everything just fits like a puzzle.

Derek didn't hear Casey start crying again. He didn't hear Emily and Sam on the other side of the door. All Derek could hear was just a deafing silence. Casey stopped trusting him and his world broke.

In his mind he desperately called the happy memories from the past two weeks. Casey in his room, her room, the kitchen, getting ready, eating dinner, and dancing. They all seemed to merge as it finally hit him. She wanted out.

_I still try_

_Holding on to silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities _

_I'm sure you've heard_

Casey was still sitting against the wall. She could hear Emily and Sam on the other side of the door. They were busy flirting. Sighing she let herself feel all the hurt. It just washed over her. She was surprised that she couldn't move because it hurt so bad. She felt tears fall but for some reason couldn't reach up and wipe them away.

That's when she noticed it.

The little Cracker Jack ring. It was like the one from Breakfast At Tiffany's. Her favorite movie. After forcing Derek to watch it he went out and came back with the ring. She stared at it. How could everything go so wrong so fast?

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woa_

_h__That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

It was locked.

Derek finally understood what Casey said. The door was locked. She was still here. He turned around and saw her slumped against the door. Standing up his legs shook. He shook his head. He, Derek Venturi could do this. Couldn't he?

_Hey, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start - hey!_

Casey saw Derek jerk up. She still couldn't move or speak for that matter. He was walking over to her. Yet she felt her heart start racing as Derek approached her. Stop, you can't she told herself barely believing it. Derek looked at her.

He picked her up. "I love you, so I pushed her off." Casey's breathing was shallow. Did he really? But she couldn't even think because he was kissing her.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

Derek felt everything he just went through lift off him and somehow in the back of his mind he knew Casey trusted him and loved him. Everything was gonna be ok.

Casey just felt her heart break and mend in such a short time it left her whirling. "Derek." She said breathlessly between kisses.

"Umm" he moaned kissing her jaw and down her neck.

"I think..." He crushed his lips on hers again. "..that I..." They kissed again. Derek had pushed her against the wall and lifted her up. " Derek, I love..." HE kissed down her neck and she shuddered feeling his rough lips. "God, I love you." She moaned finally. Derek pulled back.

"Good, because you and I are going to be doing this often." He smirked before kissing her again.

They didn't hear the door beside them open.

"I told you Sam, good idea as long as they didn't break anything." Emily said watching her best friend kiss Derek senselessly. Sam next to her laughed.

"I guess you're right Em." Sam had a feeling he would be saying that for the rest of his life.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_That's__ what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_


End file.
